Tout n'est que Recommencement
by Senara38
Summary: Next-Génération   OC - Suite de ma fic "Dans le Noir" - Venez découvrir la scolarité pleine de rebondissements des petits-enfants de nos héros habituels... Abigaïl Cunningham, née-moldue, fait sa rentrée à Poudlard avec l'aîné des Malfoy... ça promet !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_._

_Avant tout, bonne année 2011 ! paix, amour, gloire, argent, incarnation vivante de Draco Malfoy un beau matin dans vot' chambre (ou Tom Felton, au pire, on s'en contentera, perso je suis pas difficile…) etc… voilà tout ce que je vous souhaite pour cette nouvelle année xD_

_._

_Cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines, et j'ai profité d'un regain d'imagination et de motivation pour vite écrire, écrire et encore écrire :D_

_._

_Mes personnages centraux sont issus… de la "next-next génération". _

_J'explique : pour les besoins de mon OS-devenu-fic « Dans le Noir », j'ai gentiment marié Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy (chui comme ça moi ^^ ) suite à un délire, et ma fic s'achevait sur la naissance d'un charmant petit Orion Albus Malfoy…_

_Alors m'est venue l'idée d'exploiter ce personnage 100% fictif et sorti de ma tête…_

_J'ai du créer pas mal de personnages annexes pour l'accompagner dans sa scolarité à Poudlard, et c'est là que réside, pour moi, toute la difficulté : en effet, j'ai toujours écrit, mais toujours eu aussi énormément de mal à faire évoluer dans mes écrits (fanfics ou pas) plus de 2 personnages centraux… j'arrive jamais à développer correctement les caractères, actes, physiques… de personnages périphériques._

_._

_Alors j'ai pris sur moi, bouquiné les Wiki-Potter (anglais et Français) mais aussi Wikipédia, car j'en viens ici à ma seconde difficulté : __JE N'AI JAMAIS LU AUCUN LIVRE HARRY POTTER__. J'y arrive pas. J'ai honte. __**Hormis le tome 7**__ que j'ai dévoré et adoré. Aucun autre. Enfin, si, j'ai lu 2-3 chapitres du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et en ai lu des passages aléatoires, sans jamais réussir à accrocher…_

_L'univers d'HP m'est connu uniquement, jusqu'à il y a 2 mois, par les films et les fanfics que j'ai lu ici. Et par une lecture attentive des sites web comme les wiki HP. Jai honte j'vous dit.  
_

_J'ai donc du prendre des notes, notamment sur le fonctionnement de l'Ecole et des cours, mais aussi sur les personnages déjà créés par JKR et qu'on voit dans les livres, pour faire intervenir leurs descendants dans ma fic. Le défi est donc double pour moi : réussir à écrire une histoire intéressante et prenante, avec une foule de personnages, tout en restant fidèle à un univers que je ne connais pas aussi bien que la plupart des gens qui écrivent ici…_

_Soyez donc d'avance indulgents, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires afin que je ne fasse – et ne refasse – pas d'erreurs dans les chapitres suivants… (surtout que ça fait un an ½ que j'ai pas revu les films HP… je compte lire le tome 1, je dois l'emprunter à la bibli la semaine qui vient)_

_._

_Voilà pour le pavé…_

_._

_Pour l'histoire : l'univers de Harry Potter et la plupart de ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire, la trame et les personnages fictifs abordés ici qui ne seraient pas tirés des livres sont ma propriété exclusives, bien que je ne fasse qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_._

_Petit flash-back pour vous remettre dans le bain, après le dernier chapitre de ma mini-fic « Dans le Noir » (allez la lire, soyez cool ! *mode pub* ). J'enchainerais direct' avec le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle histoire._

_Mes chapitres sont assez longs (format littéraire donc), j'en posterais donc un par semaine, de préférence le dimanche._

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

_Flash-back : Onze ans plus tôt – Manoir Malfoy – Comté de Wiltshire_

.

« Il a mes yeux. » Affirma avec fierté une voix à l'accent traînant.

« C'est un nouveau-né, Malfoy. Tous les nouveau-nés ont les yeux de cette couleur. » Grogna Ron, l'air visiblement maussade.

« Oh, Scorpius avait les mêmes yeux quand il est né. Et ils n'ont jamais changé de couleur depuis. » Annonça avec sérénité Astoria, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Rose, grimaçante, se tenait raide comme un piquet dans son lit, l'air fatigué. La main distraitement posée sur le minuscule ventre de son nourrisson, elle écoutait, dans une succession d'émotions mêlant la fierté, l'inquiétude et l'agacement, toute sa famille se fendre en flatteries sur la merveille qu'elle avait douloureusement mise au monde la veille.

Draco Malfoy semblait ennuyé d'être entouré d'autant de Weasley à la fois, tandis que son épouse, ravie, dévorait des yeux son petit-fils d'un regard fiévreux.

Ron respectait scrupuleusement une distance de sécurité d'un mètre minimum avec le décoloré qui servait désormais de beau-père à sa fille adorée, tandis qu'Hermione, un large sourire fendant son visage, se trouvait aux côtés d'Astoria afin d'avoir le meilleur angle de vue possible sur le bébé. Admirable combat de coq, cet après midi.

Scorpius, fier comme jamais, était nonchalamment assis sur le rebord du lit, une main dans celle de sa jeune épouse, un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet sur son géniteur et celui de sa dulcinée.

« Par contre, il y a un problème avec ses cheveux. » Affirma Ron.

« Tu lui as jeté un sort ? » Renchérit Draco à l'attention de sa belle-fille.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'étouffa presque Rose, les yeux écarquillés.

Astoria se pencha sur l'enfant pour effleurer d'un doigt délicat les quelques fines mèches de cheveux châtains clairs qui parsemait la petite tête rose.

« Souviens toi Draco, Scorpius n'était pas blond quand il est né. Il s'est éclairci plus tard… » Énonça-t-elle d'un ton tranquille. « En fait, il a vos cheveux Hermione ! » Ajouta-t-elle, enjouée, en se tournant vers elle.

« Ah oui tiens ! C'est exactement ça ! » Opina Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait sans réplique, en foudroyant les deux fringants grands-pères des yeux.

« Au moins, il n'est pas roux, c'est déjà ça… » Marmonna Draco.

Ron, dont les oreilles venaient de prendre une splendide teinte pourpre, fut coupé par sa fille dans son intention de lâcher une réplique cinglante à son adversaire.

« Papa. »

Un mot, très simple, qu'il entendait dans la bouche de sa fille chérie depuis plus de dix huit ans maintenant. Le ton était net, tranchant, sans appel. Le même qu'employait sa mère, en fin de compte… il déglutit et baissa la tête, maussade.

Hermione, satisfaite, s'adressa aimablement à Scorpius, qui souriait bêtement.

Au moins, ça contrastait avec son paternel.

« Alors dis moi Scorpius, quel prénom vous avez choisi ? »

« Et bien… » Commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, sentant quatre paires d'yeux posés sur lui. « Afin de ne vexer personne, il n'aura aucun prénom de qui que ce soit dans la famille. Donc ça sera… Orion Albus Malfoy. » Acheva-t-il d'un ton confiant.

« Tu viens de dire « aucun prénom de qui que ce soit dans la famille », alors pourquoi le prénom du fils Potter je te prie ? » Lâcha Draco d'un ton froid.

« Parce qu'Albus sera son parrain. Il est mon cousin et comme un frère pour moi. » Affirma Rose, calmement et fermement. « Et c'est aussi le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Disons que c'est la seule exception à notre règle. »

« Manquait plus que ça… » Marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

« Orion, c'est un très joli prénom ma chère ! » affirma Astoria, se voulant enthousiaste.

« Ils restent dans la tradition familiale comme ça… » Ajouta Hermione, observant toujours son époux du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci avait fini par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à l'opposé de son adversaire blond, le fusillant du regard entre deux coups d'œil tendre au rejeton de sa fille.

Satisfaite du calme qui semblait à nouveau régner dans les lieux, Rose se sentit soulagée et serra amoureusement la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, avant de poser les yeux sur sa grenouille. Celui-ci avait enfourné son minuscule poing dans sa bouche et bavait consciencieusement, les yeux mi-clos, somnolant du sommeil apaisant des nouveau-nés. Il paraissait tellement fragile et insouciant des tempêtes que sa venue au monde avait déclenchées dans les deux familles respectives que ça en était émouvant.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le « pop » très caractéristique d'un transplanage qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le salon voisin, avant d'entendre la voix stridente, reconnaissable entre mille, de son unique et rousse tante rendue hystérique par la perspective de visiter sa nièce.

C'est sous le regard ragaillardi de Ron et celui, livide, de Draco, que Rosie vit arriver dans sa chambre l'intégralité de la famille Potter.

Harry, tout sourire, adressa un furtif signe de tête à Malfoy père, qui lui rendit son salut d'un air visiblement agacé tandis que Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, venait de se laisser délicatement tomber sur le lit pour admirer de plus près le nourrisson qui venait de rouvrir ses petits yeux gris sur la source de ce nouveau bruit, apparenté à un roucoulement de pigeon – ou un gloussement de poule – pour regarder la tête flamboyante qui se penchait sur lui.

« J'avais oublié à quel point c'était minuscule quand ça venait de naître… »

« Ça a un prénom Tante Ginny ! »

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Je suis juste toute émue, pour moi tu restes un bébé… »

« Et moi donc… » Marmonna Hermione, amusée du comportement de sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie.

Ginny continua de s'extasier sur son petit neveu avec Lily Luna qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Albus alla donner une vigoureuse accolade toute masculine à son meilleur ami blond tout en le félicitant, tandis que James semblait gêné d'être là. Harry observait ce charmant tableau de loin, souriant sereinement, une main sur l'épaule de Ron comme pour l'intimer au calme, tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à Draco, qui semblait s'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Tous ces Weasley et Potter réunis dans une seule pièce lui donnait la nausée. Il se serait volontiers éclipsé sur une énième pique acide, mais ce serait sans compter sur sa maudite bonne femme, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à détailler les caractéristiques physiques du nouveau-né avec la Belette femelle et Miss je sais tout.

Un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Presque pire que le jour du mariage de son rejeton. Il sourit maigrement en repensant à cette journée épique, et notamment au comportement plein de dignité et de raideur de son père. Lucius s'était bien sûr fermement opposé à cette union, mais Narcissa l'avait convaincu que cela restait indispensable pour sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il leur restait après avoir appris que leur unique petit-fils avait engrossé une fille Weasley, et qu'il en était visiblement fier.

Astoria avait vainement plaidé en la faveur de son enfant en réquisitionnant le manoir pour les festivités, ce à quoi Malfoy Senior s'était violemment opposé. Sans doute en imaginant la vision apocalyptique d'un troupeau de Weasley roux et braillards en train de piétiner ses parterres de glaïeuls et de lys. Ou encore en se voyant obligé de serrer la main au Survivant.

Draco s'était toujours demandé si son père ne s'était pas rendu à ce mariage – qui avait finalement eu lieu chez les Greengrass, plus enclins que les Malfoy à célébrer cette… union – sous l'effet d'un Imperium lancé par sa mère.

Celui-ci s'était tenu le plus éloigné possible de la foule, ne faisant exception que pour serrer froidement la main de son petit-fils et d'accorder un signe de tête à sa nouvelle épouse, l'air visiblement… ennuyé, traîné de force jusqu'au jeune couple par une Narcissa digne et altière, comme à son habitude. Même si elle n'approuvait pas tous ces évènements, la matriarche de la famille mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tous les membres de son sang aient une vie sereine.

Oui, ça avait été une journée… étonnante, se remémora Draco.

Mais pour l'heure, celui-ci estima qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il se sentait… vieux. C'est cela, vieux. Affligeant.

Et puis tous ces Weasley étaient trop bruyants. Et son épouse pouvait très bien continuer à baver sur mini Malfoy sans lui.

Draco se devait de reconnaître avec un soupçon de fierté que son fils unique avait fait du bon boulot. Et il était soulagé de constater que la fille de la belette n'avait pas trop laissé sa trace dans les traits enfantins du nouveau-né. Et qu'il n'était pas roux.

C'était la première chose que Lucius, qui avait refusé de se déplacer pour le moment, avait demandé à Draco quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé la naissance d'Orion. Pas de roux « Weasley » chez les Malfoy. Du moins, pas pour le moment…

Il ne doutait pas, au vu de l'ascendance génétique de sa bru, que Scorpius faillirait sans doute à la tradition familiale paternelle de la politique de l'enfant unique pour inonder les pelouses du manoir Malfoy d'une tripotée de mouflets. Il y aurait forcément un rouquin dans le lot. Damnation. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Draco finit par se lever. Il adressa un « à plus tard Fils » à Scorpius, ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un « à la revoyure Weasmoche ! Potter… », ignora superbement le troupeau de rouquins ainsi que sa propre épouse avant de quitter tranquillement la pièce sous le regard agacé de cette dernière.

Tous ces cheveux flamboyants lui avaient donné mal au crâne. Quoique, moins qu'au jour du mariage, puisque l'entourage de Rose s'était aujourd'hui restreint à la famille la plus proche.

Rien que d'imaginer tous les frères de la belette et leur progéniture respective envahir les lieux lui serra les tempes… Autant ne pas être présent quand l'Apocalypse se produirait chez lui.

Et ça avait été une bien longue journée… Il se permit un dernier sourire en repensant à l'enfant, sentant poindre dans son cœur une once de fierté. Puis, il transplana.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà ! Ce n'était qu'un bête copier-coller de mon chapitre final de « Dans le Noir » (j'insiste, allez lire, mdr), je poste d'ici une heure ou deux le Premier chapitre…_

_Review, même si vous avez déjà lu ? :D_

.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express

_._

_Comme promis, voici mon premier chapitre, le précédent étant plutôt un prologue de rappel…_

_._

_Pour l'histoire : l'univers de Harry Potter et la plupart de ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire, la trame et les personnages fictifs abordés ici qui ne seraient pas tirés des livres sont ma propriété exclusives, bien que je ne fasse qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire… Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et vos suggestions !_

_Je suis assez maniaque sur l'orthographe, mais étant ma propre bêta-lectrice, possible que certaines fautes m'aient échappées... fermez les yeux v_v  
_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

_Gare de King's Cross – Londres – 1__er__ Septembre, 10h45_

.

Enfin, il y était. L'ultime consécration de toute une vie. La sienne. Bon, c'est vrai, onze ans, c'est un peu jeune pour prétendre avoir de telles pensées. Mais il avait rêvé tant de fois de cet instant...

Fermement cramponné à son chariot à bagages, sur lequel se trouvait une malle de cuir clouté énorme, une cage contenant une chouette japonaise au plumage d'un doux gris et une autre boite, plus petite, contenant un furet albinos, Orion Malfoy avait franchi le mur menant au quai 9 ¾ sans la moindre hésitation. Avouer qu'il avait été terriblement angoissé à l'idée, impensable, que le mur ne s'ouvre pas sur lui, n'était pas concevable.

Accompagné de ses parents, qui tenait chacun la main d'un de ses jumeaux de frère et sœur (des jumeaux chez les Malfoy. Les premiers depuis neuf ou dix générations, d'après Lucius), Orion, les yeux brillants, contemplait rêveusement la locomotive rutilante et antique du Poudlard Express. La vieille machine rouge et noire, fumante et craquante, trainait derrière elle plusieurs wagons aux vitres éclatantes de propreté et aux boiseries vermoulues. Pour l'instant, le train était à l'arrêt, la cheminée de sa locomotive vomissant à intervalles réguliers un torrent de fumée blanche et noire, sur un quai bondé de monde, de bagages et de cages où s'agitaient des volatiles mécontents d'être enfermés.

Le jeune garçon fit volte-face et adressa un sourire radieux à ses parents.

Sa mère, Rose Malfoy, née Weasley, tenait fermement la main du jeune frère d'Orion, Marius. Âgé de dix ans, aussi blond que son frère, il lui faudrait encore attendre une année avant de rejoindre son aîné dans le train. La jeune mère de famille, âgée de vingt neuf ans, laissait glisser un regard rêveur sur le quai, le train et la foule de Sorciers qui s'y trouvaient déjà malgré l'heure matinale. Son fils aîné devinait que derrière ses yeux d'un bleu intense, dont il avait hérité, et sous sa masse de soyeux cheveux roux, sa mère adorée repensait à sa propre scolarité, dont elle n'avait jamais tari d'éloges, emplissant l'enfance de son fils de légendes et de rêves délirants.

Orion leva les yeux sur son père, Scorpius Malfoy, accroché tendrement d'une main à son épouse, son autre bras tiré en avant par sa fille unique, la jumelle de Marius. L'enfant n'avait pas hérité de la blondeur irréelle des Malfoy et arborait une masse de cheveux d'un châtain très clair, encadrant un visage de lutin où ses yeux gris, trahissant l'héritage paternel, brillaient d'impatience. Son père, aussi blond que le reste de sa progéniture, consentit à lâcher sa main et la fillette se jeta dans les bras de son frère aîné.

« Orion ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! S'il te plait ! Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas d'ennui. »

« Je ne peux pas Selena, tu sais bien. Il faudra encore patienter, tu verras, ça passera vite ! Je te promets que je t'écrirais toutes les semaines. » Répondit le garçon en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole. » Affirma le blond, en souriant gentiment à sa jeune sœur.

La fillette se redressa fièrement et se détacha de son frère.

« Très bien Orion Albus Malfoy. J'attendrais donc ton hibou chaque semaine ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en retourna vers son père d'une démarche droite et fière, comme le lui avait appris son arrière-grand-mère, Narcissa.

Rose dévorait son premier-né des yeux, partagée entre l'excitation, l'inquiétude et l'envie. Confiant à son époux la main de son cadet, qui était resté fermement accroché à elle contrairement à sa jumelle, la jeune femme s'approcha à son tour de son fils, se baissant à sa hauteur.

« Mon chéri, si tu savais comme je t'envie... »

« Je sais maman. Je te promets que tu seras fier de moi. Tu m'aimeras toujours, même si je vais à Serpentard ? » Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Bien sûr que oui voyons ! Tu es mon fils, mon premier bébé, où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours et je serai toujours fière de toi mon chéri. C'est juste que tu as grandi si vite... »

« Granny Mione dit ça aussi. » Ajouta le garçon en grimaçant un sourire.

« Elle n'a pas tort. Tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux. Tâche de porter fièrement ton nom et le rang de ta famille, mais ne sois pas aussi étroit d'esprit qu'ont pu l'être tes aïeuls avant toi... Je compte sur ton coté Weasley pour remédier à ça ! » Ajouta sa mère en riant.

« Oui maman. Tu vas me manquer. »

« A moi aussi mon ange. Mais les vacances de Noël seront vite là, nous viendrons te chercher ici même le vingt trois décembre. »

La jeune femme se redressa, la mine chiffonnée et grimaçante, tandis que son époux s'approchait à son tour de son fils, les jumeaux attachés à chacune de ses mains.

« Orion, je sais que ton grand-père a du te farcir le crâne de niaiseries du genre « si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, je te déshérite » ou « conduis-toi fièrement comme un Malfoy, l'honneur de la famille etc » et blablabla. »

« A vrai dire, c'est plutôt grand-père Lucius qui m'a dit tout ça. Papi Draco m'a juste dit « Si le Choixpeau te demande, refuses d'aller chez les Gryffis ! ». »

Le garçon vit son père retenir un rire, et se détendit. Il vit sa mère devenir rouge de colère et l'entendit maugréer un « ça m'étonne même pas de ton père... » et Orion sourit.

« Peu importe où tu iras, comme l'a dit ta mère, ça ne changera rien. La Maison où tu feras ta scolarité sera celle qui te convient le mieux, peu importe ce que les autres en diront. N'écoute pas ce qu'on racontera sur notre famille ou son passé. Prouve-leur que tu es plus qu'un nom, que tu es Orion Malfoy et que tu es sympathique et honnête. »

« Promis papa. Tu me manqueras... »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi bonhomme. Comme l'a dit ta mère, Noël, ce n'est pas si loin. Allez, monte tes bagages, le train ne va plus tarder... »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche avec son chariot. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Romulus Lupin.

« Rom' ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu veux bien m'aider à monter ma malle ? »

« Eeeeh Ray ! J'avais oublié que c'était ta première rentrée cette année ! »

Le jeune homme, plus âgé que lui de trois ans, aux cheveux d'un blond plus foncés que ceux de son ami, leva les yeux sur le quai, et adressa de grands signes de la main à sa grande cousine Rose, qui lui rendit son salut en souriant avant d'aviser d'autres cousins Weasley entourant Teddy Lupin et son épouse Victoire sur le quai et se tourna vers eux pour les interpeller, suivi d'un Scorpius toujours solidement arrimé à sa progéniture jumelle.

Romulus jeta un sort de lévitation à la malle d'Orion, avant de lui tendre une main charitable pour l'aider à monter dans le wagon.

« Tu vas être dans la même promotion que ma sœur ! Elle est en bout de wagon, elle dit adieu à ma mère. Je crois qu'elle pleure, mais ne lui fait pas remarquer, elle le prendrait très mal... » Affirma en ricanant le jeune préfet Poufsouffle à son ami.

« Mais c'est vrai, Dora a le même âge que moi ! J'ai été tellement obsédé par les préparations de ma rentrée que je n'ai même pas réfléchi à toutes les connaissances que j'allais retrouver ici. »

« Il y a quatre ou cinq Weasley, en deuxième, troisième et quatrième année comme moi. Et puis tu te feras de nouveaux amis, en général ça commence dans le train ! » Ajouta le jeune métamorphomage en riant, ses cheveux passant du blond foncé au bleu vif.

Orion lui sourit de plus belle, et se posta à la fenêtre du wagon après avoir correctement arrimé sa malle dans le porte-bagages surplombant la banquette, la cage de son hibou posé sous la lucarne.

Le jeune garçon rejoignit sa cousine Dora, s'abstenant de tout commentaire sur ses yeux rougis alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, folle de joie.

Ensembles, ils saluèrent leurs parents par la fenêtre, Teddy s'évertuant à dérider sa jeune fille en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux de secondes en secondes, provoquant le fou-rires des jeunes gens.

Orion entendit alors un gros bruit derrière lui et se retourna subitement. Il avisa alors, dépassant de la porte de montée du wagon, une énorme malle mise en travers de l'entrée. Curieux, il s'approcha jusqu'à celle-ci et découvrit, de l'autre coté, un visage rouge encadré de cheveux noir corbeau en bataille, appartenant à une jeune fille qui maugréait des choses peu recommandables. Serviable, Orion s'empara de la poignée de l'imposante valise et la hissa dans le couloir, avant de tendre une main secourable à sa propriétaire.

« Merci beaucoup ! On n'a pas idée de ce que ça peut peser lourd, un truc pareil, quand on a onze ans... »

« De rien. » Répondit poliment Orion en souriant, avant de s'en retourner à la fenêtre alors que le train se mettait en branle.

D'une main joyeuse et envoyant valser les recommandations de son grand-père Draco, l'enjoignant à être digne, il salua énergiquement sa famille restée sur le quai, le cœur serré en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de sa mère et de sa sœur. Son père lui adressa un signe de la main et son frère cadet lui tira la langue, boudeur. A ce tableau de famille, au final, ne manquait que son plus jeune frère, Arthur. Le petit garçon de sept ans n'avait pas pu les accompagner, cloué au lit par une stupide dragoncelle. C'était ses grands-parents paternels, Draco et Astoria, qui s'occupaient de lui en ce jour de rentrée. Le seul des quatre petits Malfoy à avoir hérité des cheveux roux de leur mère, au plus grand désespoir de leur arrière grand-père Lucius, qui raffolait malgré tout de l'enfant.

Se sortant de ses pensées, le jeune garçon du également répondre aux saluts des familles Lupin et Weasley présents sur le quai, avant que le train n'amorcent un virage et que la gare disparaisse de leur vue.

Refermant la lucarne, Romulus se tourna vers lui.

« Installe toi cousin, moi, je dois aller rejoindre les autres Préfets pour voir la Directrice. Je serais de retour d'ici deux petites heures ! À plus tard ! »

Sur ce, le jeune Poufsouffle tourna les talons. Orion s'installa confortablement sur la banquette, et levant les yeux, il vit la jeune fille dont il avait hissé la malle le regarder en souriant timidement.

« Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux, les wagons ne sont pas privés tu sais ! » Lança-t-il jovialement.

Il vit sa camarade lui adresser un sourire radieux, tandis qu'elle prenait place face à lui, posant la boite de transport contenant visiblement un chat gris à ses cotés.

« Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés. » commença-t-elle en tendant sa main. « Je suis Abigaïl Cunningham ! »

« Orion Malfoy. » répondit le jeune homme en souriant, serrant la main tendue.

La jeune fille devint soudainement blême, les yeux écarquillés. Orion s'en inquiéta. Elle avait avalé un truc de travers ?

« Malfoy ? » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Malfoy, comme Draco Malfoy ? »

« Euh... oui... c'est mon grand-père. » affirma prudemment le jeune garçon.

Elle était bizarre, cette Cunningham.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... »

« Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Euh non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que... oh mon dieu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un de célèbre à peine un pied mis dans le train ! Oh mon dieu... » Répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

En fait, elle est toquée, songea Orion. Face à son air perplexe, la jeune fille se reprit.

« C'est que, vois-tu, là d'où je viens, toi et ta famille êtes de parfaits inconnus... j'ai découvert l'histoire de ta famille, entre autres, en lisant le « Recueil et Récits des Guerres Sombres » tu sais, celui avec la préface de Harry Potter... »

Tout s'éclaira dans la tête d'Orion.

« Tu es née-moldue, c'est ça ? »

« Ça te pose un problème ? » Demanda la jeune fille en l'imitant, sur un ton qui se voulait froid.

« Pas le moins du monde. Ma mère est Sang-mêlée, et ma grand-mère est elle aussi née-moldue... »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

« Mais quoi encore ? »

« Ta grand-mère ! Mais oui ! Tu es le petit-fils d'Hermione Granger-Weasley ! C'est incroyable. »

« Ah. Je vis très bien avec pourtant. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! » Reprit Abigaïl, au comble de l'excitation. « Mets-toi à ma place. Tu aimes le football ? »

« Pas vraiment non. C'est un sport moldu, pas très populaire chez les Sorciers... et je connais parce que ma mère est d'ascendance moldue. »

« Zut... je sais ! Le quidditch ! »

« Ça oui, j'aime. Beaucoup même ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Tu as bien une idole ? Un joueur que tu rêverais de rencontrer ? »

« Il y a bien Phinéas Webster, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale Ecossaise, oui... »

« Et bien imagine que tu adule ce joueur, et que ce matin, tu te retrouves dans le train, assis face au fils de Phinéas Webster ! »

« Il n'a pas d'enfant ! »

« Mais on s'en fiche ! Imagine juste ce que tu ressentirais, si le fils de ton idole partageait ton wagon. Ça te donnera une idée de ce que je ressens. »

« Mes grands-parents sont tes idoles ? » Questionna Orion, amusé.

« Pas spécialement, mais il s'agit de figures historiques du monde Sorcier... ça m'impressionne, c'est tout. » Acheva la jeune fille, redevenue calme.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son chat, le jeune Malfoy en profita pour l'observer avec plus d'attention.

Fine et à peine plus petite que lui, elle portait de longs cheveux d'un noir intense, brillants et soyeux, encadrant un visage aux rondeurs enfantines où trônaient des yeux de couleur noisette, pétillants et vifs. Elle était jolie plutôt que belle et elle s'arrangerait en grandissant pour le devenir.

« Tu as eu le temps de lire et de mémoriser le « Recueil et Récits des Guerres Sombres » en moins de deux mois ? » Questionna le blond.

« En fait, non. J'ai reçu ma lettre d'inscription à Poudlard en juillet, comme tout le monde, mais ça fait deux ans que je suis au courant pour le monde sorcier. » Précisa sa camarade, sous le regard surpris d'Orion.

« Mais... comment ça ? »

« Je le dois à ta grand-mère. En tant que née-moldue, elle a œuvré pour une meilleure intégration des Sorciers né-moldus au sein de l'univers magique, et estimait que prévenir les jeunes sorciers et leur famille juste deux mois avant de les envoyer pour sept ans à Poudlard leur laissait bien peu de temps pour s'y préparer, contrairement aux enfants issus du monde Sorcier, qui sont au courant depuis leur naissance. Alors elle a fait passer un décret faisant en sorte que le sorcier né-moldu et sa famille reçoivent les instructions et les précisions nécessaires deux ans avant la date d'entrée, et la visite d'un professeur de l'Ecole pour répondre à leurs questions. » Déclara longuement Abigaïl.

« C'est une bonne idée, au final... je ne savais pas que ma grand-mère avait fait ça. » Répondit Orion.

« Je fais de la magie instinctive depuis que j'ai six ou sept ans. » poursuivit la jeune fille. « Ma mère est plutôt portée sur les trucs bizarres, les histoires de fantômes et tout ce genre de choses, alors elle n'a pas été surprise plus que ça quand un monsieur habillé bizarrement est venu sonner à la porte pour lui expliquer ce que j'étais réellement… c'était le Professeur Longdubat. »

« Et il t'a apporté le « Recueil » ? C'est assez violent comme première approche du monde magique... » Ironisa Orion.

« Non, il a amené une édition de « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». C'est moi qui lui ait demandé d'autres livres pour mieux m'informer, me sentir moins dépaysée... j'avais deux ans à tuer après tout ! » Affirma Abigaïl en souriant. « Il m'a rapporté le « Recueil », mais aussi « Généalogie et familles sorcières », grâce auquel je sais qui tu es, et puis « Guide à l'usage des nés-Moldus », écrit par ta grand-mère ! »

« Ah, je le connais celui-là. J'en ai un exemplaire dédicacé. » Précisa le blond.

« En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! Où penses-tu être réparti ? »

« Probablement à Serpentard. Tous les Malfoy y vont depuis la nuit des temps. Et toi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je n'ai aucun antécédent familial avec le monde magique, pas vraiment de trait de caractère dominant... je verrais bien ! En tout cas je suis sûre que ça va être fantastique ! »

Sur ces mots, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Dora, dont les yeux avaient retrouvé une couleur normale. La jeune fille arborait une masse de boucles d'un gris très sombre, presque noir, à l'image de son moral, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Orion.

« Dora Lupin, je te présente Abigaïl Cunningham, une né-moldue de notre année ! »

« Enchantée. » répondit poliment Dora en tendant la main.

« Lupin ? Comme... »

« Oui, comme Lupin ! » La coupa Orion, avant que sa nouvelle amie ne se lance dans une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. « Tu sais, » ajouta-t-il devant son air vexé, « si tu réagis comme ça avec chaque nouvelle connaissance dans ce train, tu vas y passer la nuit... » Il se tourna vers Dora. « Elle a appris le « Recueil » par cœur, alors nous sommes tous des enfants de héros à ses yeux... »

La plaisanterie eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire sincère à Dora, tandis qu'Abigaïl donnait un léger coup de poing dans le bras d'Orion, le sommant de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Celle-ci questionna ensuite sa nouvelle camarade à propos de l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux et la jeune fille lui expliqua en quoi consistait le don de métamorphomagie, s'amusant à changer la couleur de ses cheveux une dizaine de fois, sous les exclamations de joie de sa nouvelle amie.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les trois occupants se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour dévisager un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Abigaïl et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant.

« Salut Black. » lança Orion, soulagé de voir apparaître un autre représentant du sexe masculin.

« Salut à tous. Et bien Malfoy, le train est parti depuis dix minutes que tu es déjà en train de te constituer un harem ? Tu suis la tradition familiale ? » Ricana le nouveau venu avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'une Abigaïl rougissante, alors que les cheveux de Dora prenait une teinte orangée, agacée par les paroles du jeune homme.

« Je suis Kenneth Black, un cousin éloigné du décoloré. Enchanté mesdemoiselles. »

« Je ne suis pas décoloré ! Imbécile. »

Les deux filles s'esclaffèrent, et se présentèrent. Kenneth se tourna vers Abigaïl, qui se sentit gênée de son regard observateur sur elle.

« Cunningham... ça ne me dit rien... tu es née-moldue ? »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Non, rassures-toi. C'est juste qu'il n'existe pas non plus des milliers de noms de famille dans le monde sorcier, alors on a vite fait le tour. Tu savais que les geôles du Manoir Malfoy sont remplies de cadavres de moldus assassinés pendant la Guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui ? Au fait, tu sais qui est Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Dora trouva sa phrase vraiment amusante à entendre, et s'amusa à la répéter à voix basse à plusieurs reprises en ricanant.

« Quoi ? Mais quelle horreur ! Et bien sûr que je sais qui est Voldemort. » Répondit Abigaïl.

Kenneth grimaça à l'écoute de ce nom, alors qu'Orion s'était levé soudainement, visiblement agacé.

« Black ! Cesse de raconter des énormités de la sorte ! » Il fit face à Abigaïl. « Ne l'écoute pas. Il n'y a aucun cadavre de quelque sorte que ce soit dans les caves de mes grands-parents... A part peut-être une souris ou deux. »

Le jeune blond se rassit, foudroyant du regard son cousin qui ricanait, alors que la marchande de friandises frappait à la porte du compartiment.

Après avoir dévalisé le chariot, et expliqué à Abigaïl les particularités de chaque bonbon, les quatre occupants virent la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sur une jeune fille brune à la peau mate. Hésitante, elle offrit néanmoins un sourire poli à l'assistance, avant de s'adresser à eux d'une voix claire.

« Bonjour ! Le compartiment où je me trouvais a subi une attaque de farces et attrapes Weasley et j'ai préféré fuir avant de me retrouver avec les cheveux verts... Les autres compartiments sont pleins, je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

« Non. Ça va foutre en l'air nos statistiques. » Répondit posément Kenneth, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Répliqua la brune, visiblement étonnée.

« Nos statistiques. Nous sommes actuellement très exactement deux filles et deux garçons. Si tu t'assois, ça rajoute une fille, et nous autres mâles serons en infériorité numérique, ce qui est, Orion ici présent me l'accordera, inacceptable. » Expliqua le brun le plus sérieusement du monde.

La nouvelle venue, incrédule, demeurait stupéfaite, alors que Dora se leva, furibonde en toisant le garçon, les cheveux rouges écarlates.

« On ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manières chez toi, Black ? C'est ton côté Zabini qui te rend chiant ? »

Ledit Black allait répliquer mais Abigaïl venait de se lever elle aussi, se précipitant avec une joie exagérée vers l'intruse, toujours sur le pas de la porte et coupant court à la dispute naissance de ses camarades.

« Mais bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir ici ! Entre, et ne fais pas attention à ce gougnafier ! Je suis Abigaïl Cunningham, née-moldue et fière de l'être ! »

La jeune fille la considéra du coin de l'œil un instant, avant d'afficher un petit sourire et d'accepter la main tendue.

« Enchantée et merci. Hestia Stuart. Sang-Pure et sans prétention aucune. » Acquiesça la brune avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'Abigaïl.

Kenneth la regardait, indigné.

« Mais... mes statistiques ! Cunningham ! Et puis, c'est quoi un gougnachose ? »

« Va mourir avec tes statistiques. Tu es très impoli. » Répliqua la jeune fille sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Un gougnafier. J'ai déjà entendu ce mot dans la bouche de ma grand-mère... je crois que c'est une insulte moldue qui veut dire « gros malpoli stupide », un truc du genre du vois... » Commenta Orion sur le mode badin.

Dora pouffa, Hestia afficha un sourire satisfait alors que Kenneth adressait à son cousin d'un regard meurtrier.

Au bout de deux heures de route supplémentaires, Romulus avait rejoint les jeunes gens à la plus grande joie de sa sœur cadette, en compagnie d'un ami Poufsouffle de sa promotion. Les deux première année masculins avaient entamé une partie de Bataille Explosive sous les yeux fascinées d'Abigaïl, tandis qu'Hestia et Dora se chamaillaient pour savoir dans quelle Maison elles préféraient être réparties.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un visage blond et joufflu, l'air paniqué.

« Mon rat ! Vous n'avez pas vu Wilbid ? Il a rongé un barreau de sa boite ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le mettre dans une cage en bois... »

Orion répondit par la négative, et le jeune garçon referma la porte. Ils l'entendirent ouvrir le compartiment suivant et poser la même question, avant d'éclater tous ensembles de rire.

« Je crois que c'était William Higgs. Cinq gallions qu'il sera réparti à Poufsouffle ! » Lança Kenneth.

« Tenu ! » Affirma Orion en tapant dans sa main tendue, sous les protestations des deux Poufsouffles présents dans le compartiment.

« Mais tu connais tous les élèves de ce train, Black ? » Questionna Abigaïl, curieuse.

« Ma chère Cunningham, quand on baigne dans la société sorcière comme moi depuis sa naissance, qui plus est en étant issu d'une lignée familiale des plus respectables, on se doit d'avoir un cercle de connaissances vaste, et de pouvoir mettre un nom sur chaque tête. »

« Tu frimes, mais tu oublis surtout de dire que tu connais la plupart des gens de notre âge parce que nous avons fait notre année de pré-collège tous ensembles... » Ajouta Orion, narquois.

« Le pré-collège ? » Demanda à nouveau la jeune née-moldue, curieuse.

« Ça correspond à l'école primaire chez les moldus. » la renseigna Dora, dont les cheveux avaient retrouvés leur couleur naturelle, à savoir châtain clair. « Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, les sorciers étaient éduqués chez eux, soit par leurs parents, soit par des professeurs particuliers, ou encore en allant en pension pendant plusieurs mois dans des familles amies. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, plusieurs établissements ont ouvert, pour accueillir les enfants de sept à neuf ans, pendant une ou deux années, pour apprendre les bases de la lecture, l'écriture, le maintien en société, la maitrise de la magie instinctive... contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves rentrent chez eux chaque week-end, par un système de cheminées. C'est un truc vraiment innovant dans le monde Sorcier… »

« Tu sais ce qu'est une école primaire moldue ? Je croyais que tu étais sang-pure... » Ajouta Abigaïl.

« Mon oncle, Harry Potter, m'a raconté des tas de choses sur ton monde ! » précisa Dora en souriant.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'Abigaïl, à nouveau les yeux écarquillés, se leva en un hurlement hystérique.

« Harry Potter est ton oncle ? »

Orion se boucha les oreilles. Pourvu que le Choixpeau ne la répartisse pas à Serpentard, par pitié ! Candide comme elle était, elle finirait à Poufsouffle, c'était certain. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à la supporter quand elle arrêterait le moindre Weasley à chaque détour de couloir pour lui demander de qui il était le fils ou le petit fils.

Cela la tiendrait occupée, vu que la moitié des élèves appartenaient à cette abondante et rousse famille. Lui y compris.

L'année promettait d'être animée.

.

* * *

.

_Bon, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, malgré quelques remaniements de dernière minute._

_La suite dimanche prochain :)_

.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Répartition

_._

_Oups, j'avais dit dimanche, mais je suis rentrée très tard hier soir…_

_Donc avec un peu de retard, voici le second chapitre ! Un peu plus court que le précédent._

_._

_**Petit correctif**__ : Romulus Lupin (bon, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est le fils de Teddy et Victoire) est en cinquième année. On m'a judicieusement rappelé que les Préfets étaient élus en 5__ème__ année…_

_De plus, j'avais fait un clin d'œil à Draco en donnant comme animal de compagnie un furet à Orion. Animal non autorisé à Poudlard. Donc le furet est devenu chat huhu._

_._

_**Question**__ : j'ai fait toute une liste de personnages, avec très rapidement leurs liens de parenté et leur année de scolarité, si vous pensez mieux vous en sortir pour retrouver vos ptits dans tous ces étudiants, dites le moi, je publierais ma liste aussi !_

_._

_Pour l'histoire : l'univers de Harry Potter et la plupart de ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire, la trame et les personnages fictifs abordés ici qui ne seraient pas tirés des livres sont ma propriété exclusives, bien que je ne fasse qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

.

Massés en petit troupeau d'une cinquantaine d'enfants intimidés, les premières années attendaient sagement et dans l'angoisse l'appel de leurs noms pour se diriger vers l'estrade où se trouvait le Directeur Adjoint, Neville Londubat. Comme presque chaque année, un nouvel élève téméraire s'était penché par dessus les barges flageolantes qui faisaient traverser le lac aux arrivants et le vieux Rubeus Hagrid, barbe et cheveux grisonnants, avait du repêcher l'imprudent qui avait, selon ses dires, avalé la moitié du lac.

Pour l'heure les jeunes étudiants se tenaient groupés face à la table professorale, tournant le dos aux quatre immenses tablées des quatre Maisons où leurs aînés avaient pris place en attendant la cérémonie de Répartition. La grande Salle, majestueuse et immense, brillait de milles feux, illuminée par des centaines de chandelles suspendues dans le vide au dessus de leurs têtes, sous un ciel étoilé magnifique. Abigaïl avait été fascinée par ce spectacle, même si elle l'avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Une fois passée l'émerveillement, les premières années en attente contemplaient d'un œil curieux l'antiquité de cuir que l'on nommait le Choixpeau Magique. La relique avait entonné un joyeux chant de bienvenue, s'achevant sur la description, en rimes, de chacune des quatre Maisons de l'Ecole.

Abigaïl observait, au comble de la joie, la vieillerie dans les mains du premier Sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré, deux ans auparavant, Neville Londubat. Un véritable héros de guerre, la figure de la résistance étudiante face aux Mangemorts… Epique.

Le Directeur, le vénérable professeur Flitwick, observait la scène du haut de son siège directorial rehaussé d'un œil bienveillant.

Le Directeur Adjoint tenait d'une main un long parchemin où se trouvaient inscrits les noms de tous les nouveaux élèves, et le Choixpeau dans l'autre main, au dessus d'un tabouret haut. Alors, il s'éclaircit la gorge et sa voix claire retentit dans l'immensité de la Grande Salle. Tous les autres élèves des années supérieures se trouvaient à leurs tables respectives, silencieux, tandis que le professeur de botanique appelait le premier élève de la liste.

« Abercrombie Esteban ! »

Un minuscule garçon aux cheveux blond s'approcha timidement pour grimper sur le tabouret avant de disparaître à moitié sous le chapeau. Celui-ci pris quelques instants de réflexion, avant de clamer un tonnant « Gryffondor ». Le petit garçon se laissa glisser au sol et rejoint d'un pas allègre sa nouvelle tablée, sous les applaudissements festifs des Rouges-et-Or, et les traditionnels sifflets et railleries des Vert-et-Argent à l'opposée de la salle.

Les élèves défilèrent, Black fut envoyé à Serpentard avant même que le Choixpeau ait touché son front, suivi d'un certain Charles Boot qui fut expédié promptement à Gryffondor. Puis ce fut rapidement au tour d'Abie.

« Cunningham Abigaïl ! » déclara Londubat. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'approcha d'un pas vif pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, rendit un sourire timide au discret salut de son professeur, lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Elle entendit alors avec stupeur l'objet parler à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Tiens, une Née-Moldue, encore. Que faire de toi... tu es enthousiaste et candide, Poufsouffle ? Quoique tu es aussi loyal et volontaire, Gryffondor peut-être ? Qu'aimes-tu par dessus tout, jeune sorcière ? »

« Apprendre. » chuchota sans hésiter la jeune fille.

« C'est exact. Je vois une soif de connaître grande et puissante. Très bien... ce sera... SERDAIGLE ! »

Ravie, Abigaïl sauta au bas du tabouret pour aller s'asseoir à la table centrale des Bleu-et-Bronze, sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux camarades et les applaudissements discrets du reste de la salle, même de certains Serpentards.

Vint le tour de Dora, qui fut envoyée sans aucune hésitation du Choixpeau à Gryffondor, sous l'œil déçu de son Poufsouffle de frère aîné. Black adressa un pouce victorieux à son blond cousin encore dans le groupe, lorsque William Higgs fut réparti à Poufsouffle.

« Malfoy, Orion ! » clama solennellement le Directeur Adjoint.

Le jeune garçon avança calmement et sans hésitation vers l'estrade, notant au passage quelques vivats lancés parmi les Serpentards, de traditionnels sarcasmes des Gryffondor, quoique modéré ; la plupart savaient que Rose Weasley était sa mère, ce qui faisait de la moitié des élèves de la maison Rouge-et-Or ses cousins.

Lorsque le Choixpeau toucha son crâne, celui-ci émis un sifflement de surprise.

« Ah, un Malfoy ! Cela faisait longtemps. Quel étrange mélange tu fais, jeune sorcier... Tu es loyal et volontaire, Gryffondor t'accueillerais, surtout avec tes origines Weasley... Je te sens aussi déterminé, rusé et calculateur. Cruel dilemme... Mais tu es un Malfoy. Tes qualités personnelles s'ajoutent à l'histoire de ton nom... SERPENTARD ! »

Satisfait et souriant, Orion rejoignit la table des Vert-et-Argent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de ses nouveaux condisciples et les moqueries moins soutenues que pour d'autres Serpentards de la part de l'abondant cousinage Gryffondor. Il croisa le regard d'Abigaïl à la table voisine et lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit. La jeune fille était un peu déçue mais n'en montra rien.

Une superbe jeune fille brune qui répondait au nom de Callista Nott fut envoyée à Serpentard avec la même rapidité que Kenneth Black et elle se dirigea vers sa table d'un pas gracieux, un air hautain et satisfait sur le visage. D'instinct, la jeune Serdaigle ne l'aima pas. Elle fut suivie peu de temps après par Gabriel Parkinson et Julius Prince, dont l'attitude en tout point identique à celle de la jeune Nott n'échappa pas à la Née-Moldue, qui nota que les trois jeunes gens s'étaient regroupés au centre de la table, parmi leurs aînés mais loin d'Orion qui discutait à voix basse avec Black.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Hestia Stuart, Abie retint son souffle, pour laisser éclater un cri de joie quand sa nouvelle amie fut envoyée comme elle à Serdaigle. La jeune sang-pur, ravie, la rejoignit en souriant.

Le dernier élève réparti fut un dénommé Adrian Wilkinson, envoyé à Poufsouffle. Alors le Directeur donna le signal du repas et Abie vit apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis des dizaines de plats garnis de mets au fumet succulent et à l'air délicieux, sur lesquels elle se jeta avec plaisir.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au dessert et que la jeune fille s'appliquait à recouvrir ses profiteroles de crème fouettée, les Préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps de chaque Maison.

« Chouette ! On a cours de botanique demain avec le professeur Londubat ! » S'exclama Abie après un bref survol de son parchemin.

« Tu le connais ? » questionna Hestia en essuyant ses doigts plein de sucre glace sur sa serviette.

« C'est lui qui est venu faire la présentation de l'Ecole à ma mère, il y a deux ans... Je l'ai trouvé très aimable et gentil. Et puis, c'est un héros de guerre, tu te rends compte ? »

Hestia se contenta de sourire devant la candeur de son amie avant de se resservir de la tarte au citron et d'étudier plus attentivement le programme des cours.

« On a deux heures de cours de potions avec MacMillan... Du temps de mon père, c'était ce vieux morse de Slughorn qui enseignait. Mais il a pris sa retraite en même temps que la vieille MacGonagall… » Songea la brune.

« Le cours est en commun avec les Serpentards. » commenta Abie. « C'est sympa, on pourra voir Orion et Kenneth comme ça... »

Hestia hocha la tête avec négligence.

« Tu sais, habituellement les élèves de différentes Maisons ne se fréquentent guère... Mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, les mentalités ont beaucoup changé, heureusement. Regarde les parents de Malfoy, par exemple. Sa mère à Gryffondor, son père à Serpentard. Les deux Maisons les plus ennemies de Poudlard. Il paraît qu'ils se détestaient cordialement jusqu'à la fin de leur sixième année, avant de sortir ensembles... Alors que leurs propres parents s'étaient affrontés durant la Guerre ! Je trouve ça affreusement romantique... » Acheva Hestia, songeuse. « Comment trouves-tu Orion ? » repris-t-elle à l'attention de son amie.

« Je pense qu'il sera un excellent ami. Serpentard ou pas, je le trouve sympathique. » Répondit Abie en souriant, s'apprêtant à enfourner une cuillère de chou au chocolat.

« Et Black ? » ajouta Hestia, amusée. Abigaïl sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement et manqua s'étouffer avec le contenu de sa cuillère.

« Euh... je ne me suis pas posée la question... Il est amusant et plutôt… agréable à regarder, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais je le trouve prétentieux et agaçant. » Dit-elle en essuyant le chocolat qui recouvrait ses doigts, désireuse de ne pas évoluer plus en avant sur cette conversation. Hestia haussa les épaules et se leva, imitée par la majorité des élèves alors que les Préfets de chaque Maison regroupaient leurs troupeaux pour les conduire à leurs quartiers respectifs.

Suivant docilement leurs camarades, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent prises dans une nuée d'étudiants de toutes Maisons et de tous âges, certains s'interpellant joyeusement, d'autres s'invectivant de façon peu cavalière, chacun vivant à leur façon les retrouvailles d'après les vacances d'été. Les premières années se remarquaient d'entrée par leur manque d'assurance et pour la plupart, ils suivaient avec ferveur leurs Préfets, qui s'appliquaient à leur expliquer la facétie des escaliers mouvants, les particularités des fantômes circulant ça et là dans les couloirs, quelques recommandations d'usage concernant le couvre-feu et l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie contre un autre élève.

Après plusieurs détours et pérégrinations au cours desquelles Abie vit plusieurs escaliers se dérober devant elle ou des premières années curieux tenter d'ouvrir de fausses portes dans de vrais murs, son groupe de Serdaigle atteignit l'aile ouest du château, devant ce qui semblait être l'imposante porte d'entrée d'une vaste tour. Leur Préfet leur expliqua que chaque Salle Commune était équipée d'un gardien auquel il convenait de donner le mot de passe approprié pour entrer, précaution afin d'éviter aux élèves des autres Maisons de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sur ce, le jeune homme frappa la porte avec le heurtoir massif en forme d'aigle, qui prit vie sous sa main et lui posa une question.

« Je suis vert je viens de l'arbre. Je peux aussi être aussi rouge, jaune ou marron… Je suis ? » Demanda la voix grave de la relique.

Le Préfet s'octroya quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de répondre.

« Une feuille. » affirma le jeune homme tranquillement. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle avec ses camarades.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. La Salle Commune était immense et circulaire, ornée de grandes fenêtres par lesquelles les rayons écarlates du soleil couchant entraient à flot, illuminant d'une teinte pourpre les boiseries et les tapisseries. L'intégralité de la pièce était aux couleurs bleu et bronze de leur Maison. Plusieurs canapés à l'allure confortable et garnis de nombreux coussins étaient disposés en cercles et deux cheminées massives, pour l'instant dépourvues de feu, donnaient à la pièce des allures majestueuses. Plusieurs tables de travail et leurs chaises occupaient les murs du fond et encadrés de larges rayonnages couverts de livres, et Abie avisa deux teintures qui masquaient à moitié un binôme d'escaliers. Leur guide leur expliqua qu'ils menaient aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons, et qu'il était évident que chacun devrait veiller à rester dans le sien après le couvre-feu, sous les ricanements bêtes de quelques garçons. Sur ce, le Préfet les laissa découvrir les lieux.

C'est la majestueuse statue de marbre représentant Rowena Serdaigle qui attira le regard d'Abigaïl la jeune fille demeure silencieuse quelques instants devant la figure taillée, avant d'être tirée de sa rêverie par Hestia qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu viens ? Allons découvrir nos chambres ! » Lança la jeune sang-pure d'un ton enjoué. Abie lui emboita le pas dans le large escalier en colimaçon où leurs camarades féminines se tassaient déjà en piaffant.

Les filles étaient réparties selon leurs préférences par dortoirs de cinq. Hestia expliqua à son amie que les elfes de maison y avaient déjà déposé leurs bagages, et que leurs hiboux avaient été menés à la volière. Les deux jeunes filles découvrirent avec émerveillement leur chambre, composée de cinq lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux d'un bleu profond, disposés en couronnes contre le mur circulaire. Entre chaque lit se trouvait un chevet et une armoire d'un rouge sombre. Deux grandes fenêtres laisseraient entrer la lumière lorsque le soleil serait de retour le lendemain. La salle de bain se trouvait à l'étage intermédiaire. Les deux premières années firent la connaissance d'une rousse énergique et d'une métisse discrète, affairées toutes deux à vider leurs malles respectives dans les armoires attenantes à leurs lits. La rousse se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Bonsoir les filles ! Je suis Flavia Weasley, deuxième année. Voici Karen Smith, également deuxième année. Nous ne sommes que quatre dans cette chambre, alors j'ai proposé à Karen que nous nous servions du cinquième lit comme d'un débarras mixte, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Et vous êtes ? »

« Abigaïl Cunningham, enchantée ! Ça me va pour le lit commun ! » Affirma la jeune née-moldue dans un sourire, refreinant une violente envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Weasley. Hestia se présenta sobrement en souriant également.

Les quatre jeunes filles finirent de vider et ranger leurs effets personnels pendant une bonne heure, entrecoupée de bavardages joyeux et de questions indiscrètes. Seule Hestia, fidèle à elle-même, était quelque peu réservée, ce en quoi elle s'entendait bien avec Karen.

C'est à bout de forces et les yeux pleins de rêves qu'Abie referma les rideaux de son lit, avant de se laisser mollement tomber entre les épaisses couvertures, la tête sur un oreiller au moelleux incomparable.

La journée du lendemain serait chargée : ce serait enfin ses premiers cours à Poudlard… en souriant, elle s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

_J'ai lu et relu ce chapitre mais possible que certaines incohérences ou fautes d'orthographe se soient glissées. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler !_

_Et sinon... Une petite review ? :D  
_

_La suite dimanche prochain :)_

.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premier jour de Cours

_._

_Je suis vraiment confuse... Je vous avais dit : un chapitre tous les dimanches…_

_Mais ma vie privée et professionnelle a pris un tournant décisif, nouveau boulot avec des horaires décalés, très fatiguée, et surtout (j'ai honte), une grosse perte d'inspiration…_

_._

_Donc voici avec 3 semaines de retard le chapitre 3. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais j'ai fait au mieux... Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand viendra la suite, car même si j'ai établi un plan, écrit ça et là plusieurs idées et morceaux de dialogues, rien n'a progressé. Ça m'ennuie, mais je devais quand même vous poster ce chapitre 3, qui était déjà écrit._

_Et comme promis et suite à plusieurs demandes via les reviews, vous trouverez en bas de chapitre ma liste de personnages :)_

_. _

_**Pour l'histoire**__ : l'univers de Harry Potter et la plupart de ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire, la trame et les personnages fictifs abordés ici qui ne seraient pas tirés des livres sont ma propriété exclusives, bien que je ne fasse qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lue et commentée cette histoire, anonymes comme inscrits. J'ai essayé de répondre à tous. Votre soutien compte énormément, encore merci !_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE 3 : Premier jour de Cours  
**

.

Orion était un Malfoy. Par conséquent, même si son père Scorpius, du fait de son mariage avec Rose Weasley, et notamment par la conséquence d'être né dans une période d'après-guerre souvent synonyme de laisser vivre et d'insouciance, l'avait éduqué de façon assez… souple, le jeune garçon avait appris à tirer profit de son patronyme, encouragé en cela par son grand père et son arrière grand-père. Ainsi, c'est d'un pas altier et fier, cependant dépourvu de morgue, que l'enfant avait suivi les autres premières années Serpentards vers les cachots où il allait passer la majeure partie de sa vie pour les sept prochaines années.

Après avoir découvert une Salle Commune tout en clair-obscur mais à l'aspect néanmoins confortable, le blond se trouvait actuellement dans son lit aux rideaux de velours émeraude, les bras sous la tête en contemplant le ciel de lit d'un air absent. Ses camarades de chambrée étaient fort heureusement pour lui des garçons qui lui étaient relativement connus. Orion possédait une certaine réserve, pas suffisante pour en faire de la timidité, mais assez contraignante pour l'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise en présence de parfaits inconnus, fussent-ils de son âge.

Kenneth Black, Adrian Goyle et Alexander Vermont occupaient la même pièce que lui. Seule la présence de son cousin éloigné lui était réellement familière, pour l'avoir côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises. Pour l'instant, le brun était lui aussi étendu sur son lit dont il n'avait pas encore tiré les rideaux. Goyle ronflait déjà comme un sonneur et Vermont semblait captivé par le livre qu'il tenait ouvert devant ses yeux.

Orion ferma brièvement les yeux, heureux. Il lui faudrait penser à écrire une lettre dès demain à ses parents pour les informer du bon déroulement de sa rentrée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les sourires satisfaits de ses aïeuls paternels quant à sa répartitions chez les Vert-et-Argent. Imaginer sa mère afficher une moue déçue le chagrina un peu. Mais après tout, il lui restait encore trois autres enfants à scolariser à Poudlard. Dans le lot, l'un irait bien à Gryffondor… non ? Arthur, peut-être. Il était encore petit, mais téméraire et tête brûlée. Et roux. Un Gryffondor en puissance, grommelait souvent Draco, son grand-père.

Orion se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Kenneth, occupé à mastiquer une patacitrouille avec une intense satisfaction peinte sur le visage.

« On y est mon gars ! Poudlard… » Affirma-t-il, la bouche pleine. « Et on attaque demain par deux heures de Sortilèges, le pied ! »

« Avec les Gryffondor. » ajouta Orion, sous la grimace contrariée de Kenneth. « Et deux heures de Potions avec les Serdaigles. Ça te permettra de revoir Cunningham… »

Le brun toussa en avalant un morceau de bonbon de travers.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? » réussit-il à articuler d'une voix étranglée.

« Oh, rien. C'est qu'elle est mignonne, la petite née-moldue… » Glissa Orion, anodin.

« Justement. C'est, comme tu viens de le dire, une née-moldue. » Reprit Kenneth en calmant sa toux. Il vit alors le blond se redresser, la mine fermée.

« Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, Black ? »

« Pas du tout. Ne le prends pas mal, j'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. »

« Tu ne me blesses pas. Je te pensais juste au dessus de ce genre de considérations. C'est démodé et stupide. Seuls les idiots comme la bande de cette peste de Nott s'accrochent encore à ces idées barbares. » Affirma le blond d'une voix glaciale.

« Je suis au dessus de ce genre de considérations, comme tu dis. » reprit Kenneth, l'air vexé. « C'est juste que… Enfin mes parents sont un peu… conservateurs. Que je fréquente des gens comme Abigaïl, passe encore. Mais que ça n'aille pas au-delà. Si c'est ce que tu sous-entendais… »

« Julius Prince est-il inclus dans la « bande de cette peste de Nott » ? » questionna soudainement Alexander Vermont d'une voix calme, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui et ce fut Orion qui lui répondit.

« Oui. Avec Parkinson. Tu les connais ? »

« Oh, pas plus que vous. On se connaît tous parce qu'on a fait notre année de pré collège ensembles. Et parce que mes parents ont été invités quelques fois à des dîners mondains chez les Zabini ou les Nott. Kenneth pourra confirmer, il a aussi eu la _joie_ de devoir y assister. Par contre Malfoy, on ne t'y voit jamais à ces soirées interminables… ni toi, ni tes parents. Au pire, j'ai rencontré tes grands-parents paternels une fois ou deux… » Acheva Alexander, daignant enfin délaisser son livre et levant ses yeux verts sur son camarade, qui grimaça.

« Je te rappelle que ma mère est une « infâme sang-mêlée née d'une sang-de-bourbe et d'un traitre à son sang qui en plus sont les meilleurs amis du Survivant ». Alors les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur conservatrices n'apprécient pas trop cette… trahison. »

« Mouai… c'est idiot. Bref, on s'en fout. Revenons à Prince. Vous saviez qu'il était un parent de Severus Snape ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent le brun et le blond en même temps. Vermont semblait fier de son effet, et s'assied sur son lit.

« Oui. L'Espion qui a permis de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et bien, Julius Prince est une espèce de petit cousin en ligne directe. La mère de Snape était une née Prince, avant de se faire la malle avec un moldu. Notez qu'il ne s'est jamais vanté de cette ascendance… C'est vrai que Snape fait encore grincer des dents chez certains… vieux jeux… Mais ça peut vous faire un levier pour le faire se tenir calme. » Termina le jeune garçon qui se rallongea en ouvrant de nouveau son livre.

« T'es vicieux Vermont » ricana Kenneth. Son camarade leva les yeux sur lui, sérieux comme jamais.

« Je suis un Serpentard. »

Et ça résumait tout.

.

.

Orion ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où sa baguette émit un sifflement strident. Il posa la main dessus pour stopper le bruit désagréable, alors que Kenneth, en grognant, lui jeta son oreiller à la figure.

C'est sa mère qui lui avait appris ce tour tout simple pour faire de sa baguette un efficace réveil matin. Enfin, pas si efficace que ça. Si Vermont était déjà debout en train d'enfiler son pantalon, Goyle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Orion s'étira en baillant, et se saisit avec délicatesse du bout de bois qui avait passé la nuit sous son oreiller.

Vingt deux centimètres, bois de sorbier et crin de licorne. Il en avait essayé seulement cinq chez Ollivander & Fils avant de trouver LA baguette. Celle qui avait répondue à sa main et s'y était fondue comme si elle en était le sixième doigt. L'enfant caressa amoureusement l'objet du bout des doigts, avant de se lever et d'imiter ses camarades.

Après une brève bataille pour l'entrée de la salle de bain avec Goyle, finalement debout après que Kenneth ne se décide à lui jeter la carafe d'eau dans la figure, les quatre garçons rejoignirent la Grande Salle moins d'une demi-heure plus tard pour aller s'attabler devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Orion avisa Abigaïl, excitée comme jamais et Hestia, dont les yeux étaient encore à demi-fermés, assises à la table des Serdaigle qu'il dépassa pour rejoindre sa propre tablée. Il leur adressa un signe de tête, auquel Hestia répondit par l'identique avant de baisser la tête dans son bol de lait, tandis qu'Abie lui retourna un sourire et un signe de la main, sous le regard méprisant de Callista Nott. Faute de place, Orion du se résoudre à s'asseoir à ses cotés, alors que Kenneth s'installait face à lui.

« Alors Malfoy, on sympathise avec la vermine ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton narquois tout en beurrant un toast. Elle vit Orion se tourner lentement vers elle, le visage de marbre, avant de lui répondre d'une voix glaciale.

« Un problème, Nott ? Tu préfères peut-être que l'on parle de ton père et de sa maîtresse moldue ? »

La brune devint blême et ne répondit pas, mais mordit rageusement dans sa tranche de pain. Satisfait, Orion s'attaqua joyeusement à une énorme brioche, tandis que Kenneth retenait un sourire. Goyle enfournait à lui seul une quantité impressionnante de viennoiserie, sous le regard clairement écœuré de Vermont qui brassait dignement un sucre dans son bol à l'aide de sa cuillère.

« Adrian Goyle, tu es répugnant. » énonça celui-ci d'un air pincé. Son voisin cessa un instant de mastiquer et leva la tête. Il faisait déjà une dizaine de centimètres de plus que tous ses camarades du même âge et était bâti comme une armoire normande. Il avait l'air étonné.

« Qu'effquetudis Fermont ? »

Alexander évita de justesse un morceau de brioche baveux déguisé en missile sous le ricanement amusé de ses camarades de chambrée.

« Non, rien. Dépêche toi, qu'on en finisse » maugréa-t-il en époussetant d'un geste négligent sa robe de sorcier.

Les quatre Premières Années se retrouvèrent pris dans la masse d'étudiants criant, riant, courant, bousculant ou paniquant moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, serrant compulsivement leurs besaces de cours contre eux, répondant à un salut ou à une insulte tout en se dirigeant d'un pas allègre vers le troisième étage pour rejoindre leur salle de cours et le minuscule mais non moins célèbre et vieillissant Professeur Flitwick, Directeur de l'Ecole depuis que Minerva MacGonagall avait pris sa retraite. Ils furent rejoints progressivement par les autres Serpentards de leur année et des Gryffondor.

Patientant devant la salle, quelques piques et railleries habituelles furent échangées entre les deux groupes des Maisons adverses, tandis que d'autres élèves, passant au dessus de l'ancestrale lutte, bavardaient cordialement entre eux sans se soucier de la couleur de leurs cravates. C'était le cas d'Orion qui discutait avec sa cousine Dora qui arborait, pour ce premier jour de cours, une masse de cheveux d'un rose foncé assortie à son humeur joyeuse. Celle-ci venait de lui présenter Charles Boot qui était également à Gryffondor et les deux garçons s'étaient engagés sur une discussion animée traitant de quidditch, sous l'arbitrage indulgent de Kenneth Black qui se chamaillait entre deux blagues avec la cadette des Lupin. Orion avisa du coin de l'œil le regard clairement réprobateur et haineux de Callista Nott, encadrée de Gabriel Parkinson, l'air ennuyé et de Julius Prince, le visage plein de dédain.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le Professeur Flitwick, qui les enjoignit avec bonne humeur à prendre place dans la salle de classe.

Après avoir fait taire le brouhaha des élèves s'installant, le petit enseignant grimpa sur une pile de livres et de grimoires et leur souhaita la bienvenue en un discours soigneusement préparé sur l'importance de leur première année, les épreuves qui leur seraient imposées au cours de ces heures d'école, avant de faire l'appel et de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Orion avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'il ouvrit avec bonne humeur son Livre des Sorts et Enchantements Niveau I.

.

Abigaïl tirait Hestia par la manche de sa robe de sorcière alors que celle-ci, en râlant, traînait des pieds.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, Cunningham, nous ne sommes pas en retard ! Je sais que tu idolâtres le professeur Londubat, mais quand même ! »

« Je ne l'idolâtres pas ! J'ai juste beaucoup de respect pour lui. Et les serres sont à l'autre bout du château, il faut nous dépêcher ! » S'exclama la brune en pressant un peu plus le pas.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant les serres, où se trouvaient déjà massés un petit groupe d'élèves Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles plus rapides que les deux filles.

Abie et Hestia reconnurent parmis les Jaune-et-Noir William Higgs et la jeune née-moldue se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

« Bonjour ! Tu as retrouvé ton rat ? »

Le jeune garçon sembla se concentrer un instant pour se remémorer les traits de la fille lui faisant face, puis lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui ! Il était en fait resté dans mon compartiment, caché sous la banquette. Tu es la fille qui était dans le compartiment avec Black et Malfoy il me semble… Je suis Will Higgs. » Acheva le garçon joufflu en tendant la main.

« Abigaïl Cunningham. Enchantée ! »

Hestia s'approcha, ainsi qu'un autre Poufsouffle qui se présenta comme étant Terrence Smith et ils engagèrent la conversation jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Londubat fasse son apparition, sous le regard brillant et extatique d'Abigaïl dont Hestia se moqua.

« Bonjour Miss Cunningham ! Vous avez fait une bonne rentrée ? » Questionna le professeur aux tempes grisonnantes en reconnaissant la jeune née-moldue, qui fut aux anges.

« Bonjour professeur ! Oui, ce fut absolument parfait, tout comme vous me l'aviez décrit ! Merci encore ! »

« Mais je vous en prie Miss, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Prenez place je vous prie ! » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte au reste des étudiants.

Abie comme tous les autres pénétra dans la grande verrière, lumineuse et humide. Une odeur doucâtre de plante verte, d'humus et de feuilles lui prit les narines et elle inspira à pleins poumons, ravie. Précédée d'Hestia, elle prit place non loin de la paillasse professorale après avoir revêtu une blouse informe d'un beige passé afin de protéger ses vêtements, et enfilé des gants de cuir épais.

Le professeur Londubat, dans son élément, ne leur épargna pas une allocution de bienvenue, avant d'entrer assez rapidement dans le vif du sujet, plus à l'aise dans sa matière fétiche que dans de longs discours. Abigaïl leva vers sa brune amie un regard plein de joie qui arracha un petit sourire à la Sang-Pure, contaminée par tant de bonne humeur. Avisant en ricanant un Will Higgs terrifié qui, à peine le cours commencé, venait déjà de se faire agresser par une _Tentacula_ rebelle, elle plongea ses mains gantées dans la terre humide. La jeune fille en profita pour raconter sommairement à son amie en quoi la botanique moldue était tellement différente de celle qu'elles apprenaient ici tout en esquivant les mouvements rageurs de sa plante.

Dans deux heures, elles rejoindraient Black et Malfoy en cours de Potions. Étrangement, sans oser se l'avouer, Abie était contente de partager ses cours avec les deux Serpentards malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire ou entendu dire au sujet de cette Maison, surtout concernant son propre statut de née-moldue. Mais cela ne pourrait pas entamer sa bonne humeur et sa joie d'être à Poudlard.

Après des années d'incompréhension et de rejet de la part des autres enfants de son âge, affublée de dons que seule sa mère acceptait, elle se sentait ici dans son élément. A sa place.

La journée commençait d'une excellente façon.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment… Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous donner une date précise pour la suite, mais je vais profiter que mon homme soit en déplacement cette semaine pour relire mes écrits, mes notes, et tenter de me laisser porter ma cette vilaine Muse qui s'est faite la malle avec mon inspi v_v_

_Et comme promis, la liste des personnages !_

_._

* * *

.

**Les Professeurs**

.

**Filius Flitwick** : Directeur de l'Ecole - Professeur de Sortilèges

**Antonia Graves** : Professeur de vol - Directrice de la Maison Serdaigle

**Neville Londubat** : Directeur adjoint – Professeur de botanique – Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor

**Ernie MacMillan** : Professeur de Potions – Directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle

**Anthony Goldstein** : Professeur de DCFM

**Aurora Sinistra** : professeur d'Astronomie

**Rupert Johnson** : professeur d'histoire de la Magie

**Clarissa Berkins** : Professeur de Métamorphoses – Directrice de la Maison Serpentard

**Lavande Brown Goldstein** : Professeur de divination

**Rubeus Hagrid** : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques

.

.

**Les Elèves**

.

**Abigaïl « Abie » Cunningham** – née Moldue – Serdaigle : 1ère année

**Orion « Ray » Malfoy** – Sang-Mêlé – Serpentard : 1ère année

**Dora Lupin** – Sang-Mêlée – Gryffondor - fille cadette de Teddy Lupin et de Victoire Weasley : 1ère année

**Hestia « Hess » Stuart**, Sang-Pure, Serdaigle, meilleure amie d'Abigaïl – 1ère année

**Kenneth « Kenny » Black**, Sang-Pur, Serpentard, meilleur ami d'Orion et lointain cousin éloigné via la famille Black – 1ère année

**William « Will » Higgs** – Sang-Mêlé – Poufsouffle – ami de Abi – 1ère année

**Terrence « Terry » Smith** – Sang-Pur – Poufsouffle – ami de William Higgs – 1ère année

**Charles « Charlie » Boot** – Sang-Pur – Gryffondor – petit fils de Terry Boot – 1ère année

**Gabriel Parkinson** – Sang-Pur – Serpentard – petit-neveu de Pansy Parkinson – 1ère année

**Callista Nott** – Sang-Pure – Serpentard, 1ère année

**Julius Prince** – Sang-Pur – Serpentard – parent éloigné de Severus Snape – 1ère année

**Flavia Weasley** – Sang-Pur, Serdaigle – cousine éloignée des Malfoy par leur mère Rose et des Potter par leur père James : 2ème année

**Karen Smith** – Sang-Mêlée – Serdaigle – amie de Flavia – 2ème année

**Romulus « Rom' » Lupin** – Sang-Mêlé – Poufsouffle – frère aîné de Dora – 5ème année

.

D'autres personnages sont déjà prévus pour les années suivantes (car les jumeaux Malfoy vont rejoindre leur frère aîné Orion l'année suivante…)

.

* * *

.

_Review ? huhu..._

.


End file.
